Sharon and Solarna didn't believe Yuna/Yuna and her friends are on their own
Here is how Princess Yuna warned her friends and family in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Meanwhile back at the party, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are helping Scrooge McDuck putting up the decorations for the Christmas Party. Scrooge McDuck: How's it coming, Lads? Louie: It's coming well, Uncle Scrooge! Scrooge McDuck: That's great, Louie. Louie: Almost got it. Dewey: Careful, Louie. Huey: You can do it. Maid Marian: Careful, You two. Benjamin Hood: We're trying, Mother. Webby Vanderquack: I wonder how Yuna's doing with her family. Just then, Yuna burst in. And before she could say anything else, she'd crashed into Goofy who was bringing in a box of decorations. Goofy: Whoa! (hollars goofily off screen and crashed) Princess Yuna: Sorry, Goofy! Goofy: I’m okay, Yuna! Max Goof: What’s all the ruckus? Dipper Pines: What's going on, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Danger! (panted) Fearsome Five and the League of Villains were going to takeover Christmas and Hearth's Warming by taking the artifacts! Finn the Human: Say what!? Jake the Dog: No way! Mabel Pines: Did she say worry some books are leaving the library? Lumpy Space Princess: That is not what I’ve heard. Sheen Estevez: I'm not sure, but I'm a bit surprised that Yuna's is going to be on the Christmas tree for the holiday. RobotBoy: Maybe a star or an angel on top. Tommy Turnbull: What’s going on, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (as she takes off the decoration) The villains are coming to ruin the holidays by stealing the artifacts! Princess Bubblegum: What? Slime Princess: Is that true? Princess Yuna: Yes! You guys gotta believe me! Princess Solarna: Whoa! Calm down, Yuna. Just relax for a moment, I'm pretty sure that they're not going to be here to steal the artifacts, especially if it's Christmas, but what are they going to do send, a Santa Jaws to fetch the books? Princess Yuna: I'm not making this up, Solarna! Flame Princess: Is she serious? Princess Yuna: I am serious, Flame Princess! Princess Sharon: Look, what if it was Santa Claus that you mistake for a villain? Besides, I'm pretty sure the artifacts are safe for the holidays. Princess Yuna: You don't understand! Please, listen to me! Princess Solarna: Yuna, wake up! This discussion is over, Christmas and Hearth’s Warming is coming soon! Princess Yuna: (growls in anger) Just when Yuna walked away, Solarna, Sharon, and the others wrap the gifts that they got. As Yuna started packing her belongings, the rest of her friends came to see her. Dipper Pines: Where're you going, Yuna? Princess Yuna: To stop the villains by myself before they ruin the holidays. RobotGirl: All by yourself? I don’t think it’s safe. Lola Mbola: RobotGirl’s right, you could freeze to death or get killed. Nyx: Take us with you. Eclipse Smith: You don't have to go on your own, Yuna. Lincoln Loud: We're coming with you. Toby Smith: I sure hope our mom and dad will never notice us. Natasha Hood: Ours too. Snowdrop: Same for us. Dewey: We're coming with you, Yuna. Coraline Jones: We got your back. Ronnie Anne Santiago: And besides, we don’t want you going alone on Christmas. Princess Yuna: (smiling feeling much better) Thanks, Guys. So, they begin to make plans into their own hands, claws, and hooves. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225